NYR Sam Style
by ROLOGIRL500
Summary: Sam decides to follow up on a New Year's Resolution! But will things change between her friendship with Danny and Tucker? And what set her off to do this? Fic better than sumary! DxS PS I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SOOO LONG!
1. What's Going On!

**1. What Is Going On!**

Danny starred of into the distance with his mouth dropped open at the sight that he was seeing. His whole body shook with the shock that he was experiencing at that precise moment.

"T…Tucker…do you see what I see?" Danny asked Tucker, turning away from the sight that was tearing him apart.

"What are you talking about Danny?" Tucker asked him messing around with his PDA. Danny's jaw dropped again and he started waving his arms around.

"TUCKER! Look!" Danny shouted and you could hear the anger that was flooding his voice. Tucker looked up from his PDA to see what Danny was pointing at. Tucker's PDA crashed to the floor and his eyes seemed to pop out from behind his black-rimmed glasses.

"OH MY GOSH! SAM!" Tucker cried out in horror. His voice was drowned by the other voices that were shouting and whistling at her.

"People of Amity Park! I would like to tell you all that I will be hosting a party in celebration of all of our New Year's Resolutions!" Sam shouted into the microphone that was hooked up to two of the biggest speakers that anyone had ever layed their eyed on. "Now, I know that I've been gone for a month, and as you can well tell….a lot has changed. My name is Sam Manson and I'm starting a new life…TODAY!" Sam shouted into the microphone. During the time that she was gone she'd grown her hair out so that it reached down to her shoulders and now had purple streaks running down. She's also ditched her old wardrobe and was now wearing a black mini-skirt with a black tank top and a jeans jacket. She was also wearing high heel leather boots that came up just below her knees. "Remember people! Follow the lights and you'll be able to fin my party!" she shouted into the microphone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Tucker and Danny shouted at the same time, but Danny's voice was shaking!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright ppls, I don't know where I'm going with this but if you want me to continue you know what to do! GIVE ME REVIEWS! AND MAYBE SOME IDEAS TOO! Val


	2. NYR Sam Style

**NYR Sam Style**

_**Flashback:**_

_Sam was in her room hugging her black velvet pillow. She was looking at a picture that was placed beside her black TV. A picture of…Danny. Her eyes were glistening, showing off the violet eyes, shining with the heartache that was growing inside her. She had never cried before, but she had all these different emotions swimming around inside her, and she didn't know what to do. Anger, sorrow, hatred, despair, horror, wonder…each ticking the other off one by one. And who do you ask caused all of these emotions, made her feel so insecure for the first time in her life? Look at the picture of the smiling, messy dark haired boy. It was all his fault. Sure, there were others, but if it wasn't for him everything would be alright._

_If you took one look at Sam, you wouldn't even recognize her anymore. Why were all these feelings inside her? What could have happened to her to do this? Another word comes to mind, heartache. She had finally realized her feelings for Danny, only to see him run off to Valerie. Valerie…Paulina…who was going to be next? She wasn't going to be able to stand by and let this happen to her anymore!_

_What did they have in common? They were rich, but so was Sam. They were popular…that had to be it! They were popular while Sam was known as the loser. Think about it. Danny had chosen Valerie, the ghost hunter who was bent on destroying him, over the girl who stood by his side and gave him the amazing powers that he had today. Then before Valerie came Paulina. The retched girl who used her good looks to get anywhere and everywhere she wanted. What did he see in her? Her popularity and good looks._

_That's all that mattered to Danny, and that was all that ever would. Sam stood up. She was not going to let this happen to her. She would not let Danny slip out of her grasp again. She needed to become…one of them…the ones that she hated the most. The ones that had always mocked her, called her a loser, grouped her to be a worthless piece of crap. She had to become…one of them. But wait a minute. She didn't have so become a total part of them._

_Maybe she could just…sort of become one of them. She would still wear her dark colors, but she just had to…style them up. Sam got up and started walking towards her walk-in closet. Let's see what she has…pink…pink…pink…ahh here we go. A jeans skirt, black boots that came up to her knees, fake leather, at least her mother sort-of supported her taste in non-animal. What else was there? Jeans with these designs on them that actually looked pretty cool._

_"Why haven't I ever worn this before?" Sam asked herself as she pulled out these tight fitting jeans that had a skull design all across the right leg. She had to admit now, some of the things in her closet were not all that she thought out to be. She then noticed that a full side of her closet was filled with these awesome, rock star-lookin' clothes. Sam went towards that side of her closet and found a little card. She opened it up._

_**I hope that you enjoy these little trinkets that I brought you. If I had your mother, I would have suffocated by now with all that pink in your closet! Oh wait, I did have her… UNIQUE IS GOOD! -the best grandma that you ever had**_

_Sam smiled when she read what was inside and now there were no tears in her eyes, instead they were glistening with renewed determination. She started picking out different clothes from her closet and put them together to form and outfit. Finally, she had picked out the right kind that was slightly shocking form what she usually wore, but was good enough to let everyone know that she was going to change. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worst, but all in all she wasn't going to change completely._

_"First things first," she said as she opened up her curtains and let the blazing light into her dark room. She then got unto her phone and asked for four hundred invitations to host a party at her house. She doubt that her mom or dad would refuse, especially when they saw her in the morning wearing those clothes. Her plan was in motion. She looked over at Danny's picture which was now glaring back at her from the light through her window. She smiled and started back into her room to pick out her new outfits for the rest of the year. 'Think of this as my New Year's Resolution that I will not break this time. No, it's a plan to get Danny. Once and for all.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

DUN DUN DUN…WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! HI PPLS! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that it was so short, but I have to study for my French and Science midterm! I'M GONNA FAIL SCIENCE! Ugh…well review people's and don't worry, as soon as this week is over I'll be so filled with inspiration, if I pass, that you'll all be amazed by my writing! YAY! Plus, thanks to all of my reviewers! I've got to go cuz I have to study for S.S also! I'll pass that one…but SCIENCE! TT.TT lolz, hope to talk to all of ya'll soon!

L.O.V.E. REMIX SENT TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! YAY! -Val


	3. Trouble

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Danny Phantom…but if I did some MAJOR couples would be on there by now!

_**NYR Sam Style**_

_**Chapter 3: Trouble?**_

Sam hopped off of the stand and started walking off. As she was walking, there were a couple of guys behind her whistling. Sam turned around and was about to give them a good kick…but she stopped. 'Danny likes girls who get whistled…but I'm not gonna change THAT much!' she thought and gave the guys a glare. They immediately backed off but not because of Sam's glare. It was more of the deathly glare that Danny was giving them as he approached Sam.

"What are you wearing Sam?" he asked, trying to keep himself from shouting. Sam just looked at herself.

"I wanted to change myself, but not completely. Besides, don't you have a New Year's Resolution? I know that I'm gonna complete mine this year," she said and started walking forward. The crowd had separated into their own little groups, but they were all talking about the same thing. Sam's party, her richness, and most of all, her new look. Danny balled up his fist.

"Yeah Sam, I do, but it isn't as major as yours!" he shouted out, causing some people nearby to stare. Sam just waved at them and they waved back, smiling. Sam tried to smile, but stopped herself. 'I don't smile either. Well…I do…but only to the people that I trust. Remember, don't' go overboard Sam, don't go overboard' she thought as she tightened her grip on her purse. It was a black purse that had a small chain across the front and had a huge skull in the middle.

"Danny, stop freaking out so much. Just because Sam wants to change herself doesn't mean that you have to be against it," Tucker stated and Sam smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Tucker, at least someone isn't trying to bring me down," Sam said and Danny lost the fist. He put on a grim look on his face instead.

"Well I'm sorry Sam but are you sure that you're not going overboard?" Danny asked and Sam just shrugged.

"I think that you're the only one who's against this Danny I mean, did you see everyone else at the crowd? They didn't yell at me about my new look," she said and Danny glared.

"The guys only approved of your new look because they were able to look at you," Danny said and Tucker looked at him.

"Danny, are you getting jealous? I mean, I've never heard you use that kind tone when it came to guys looking at Sam," Tucker said and Danny turned to him.

"Well maybe you've never heard it because of the fact that guys never used to look at Sam," Danny said and immediately regretted it. He turned back to Sam and saw the hurt look on her face. "Sam…I…"

"Don't try it Danny. Maybe you shouldn't come to the party after all," Sam said as she took out the invitations from her purse.

"Sam!" Danny shouted but Sam walked ahead and threw the invitations in a nearby trash can.

"If you don't approve of my look then how can you approve of my party? You know what Danny…I shouldn't have changed," Sam said whispering, afraid of the anger that was trying to burst out.

"Sam! I didn't mean it like that!" Danny said, reaching out for Sam's arm, but Sam just whipped her hand out of his way. She looked at him, disgusted. Then she took out an invitation and handed it to Tucker.

"Here. You can go to my party and bring another person with just don't make it Danny," she said and walked off in the direction of her house. Tucker looked down to the invitation to Danny.

"Uhhh…Does thins mean that I have to choose sides?" Tucker asked and Danny just looked off at Sam. He sighed.

"Tucker, you can go to Sam's party…but only if you do me a favor," Danny said starring at Tucker flinched.

"I don't like the sound of that," he said and Tucker grabbed him by the arm.

"Listen to me Tucker, I want you to go to the party, but make sure that I'm not seen," Danny said and Tucker looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by 'not be seen'?" Tucker asked and Danny smiled, but it was one of those weird smiles that could only mean trouble.

"I mean that when I get there, make sure that I don't get in sight of Sam. Got it?"

"And how do you plan on getting there in the first place? She's going to have security you know," Tucker said and Danny walked on thinking. Tucker walked beside him and then Danny smirked.

"My powers can be used for more than just fighting ghost," he said and Tucker just looked at him.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? I mean, what if Sam sees you? She may have changed but I'm not so sure that she'll give you mercy," Tucker said and Danny just sighed.

"Tucker, this is important and besides, if I make sure that I'm a ghost, what could go wrong?" Danny asked and Tucker just shrugged. Famous last words.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I know that it's been like…FOREVER since I last updated but I PROMISE that I'll update sooner from now on! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And PLEASE review! I want to know that I'm forgiven…and can anyone come up ideas for the party? I want disaster, comedy, lalalala. I got stuck on how to do those. So PLEASE HELP!

Val

P.S. REALLY SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

**HELP ME!**

Okay, I know that you were all hoping for an update –FINALLY- but I can't do it!

I seriously can't! I try writing another chapter, get half-way through it and then get so frustrated with it that I end up deleting it and starting over! This goes for all my DP fics and it's REALLY starting to kill me!

ANYONE, ANYONE,

If you have ANY idea how I can get my inspiration back or have something to say to me that can help, PLZ tell me!

I'm begging you!

–Val –


End file.
